


there's a chance we can make it now

by fakehaunting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Children, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakehaunting/pseuds/fakehaunting
Summary: When a baby is left at the entrance to Avengers Tower with a note, surprisingly Sam and Bucky step up to the plate for the child's well being. Featuring the Avengers trying to raise a baby and Sam and Bucky navigating the future of their relationship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

Sam’s just getting back from his run when he spots it; a bassinet at the entrance to the Avengers tower. He immediately thinks it to be a trap because there’s nothing enemies won’t try to get to them, so he slows down and takes out his emergency phone. He presses the only contact in there and within a few minutes Tony is zooming down in his suit, hovering just above it. 

Then, from the bassinet, comes the distinct cry of a baby. 

“Holy shit,” Tony gasps, the gauntlet covering his face peeling back. “It’s a baby.”

“A baby?” Sam asks in disbelief. 

“I can’t lift it without scaring it more. Sam, come grab it.” 

The noise the suit is making is definitely scaring the baby more. Sam can’t take the idea of accidentally frightening a child so he dashes over and takes the bassinet in his arms, turning it to face him. Sure enough there’s a baby in there with a note attached to the blanket they’re swaddled in. 

“This isn’t an orphanage or a fire station or wherever the hell you drop abandoned children,” Tony huffs. “It’s a dangerous place- you can’t just leave your baby here.” 

The note simply reads:  _ I’m sorry my darling, I can’t take care of you anymore. She’s 6 months old and perfectly healthy and her name is June, I know you’ll do right by her.  _

“Her name is June,” Sam says softly and she stops crying to stare up at him with her little brown eyes. “We need to get her inside; who knows how long she’s been out here,” he says and takes her out of the bassinet, holding her close to his chest to keep her calm. “Take the bassinet and the note, I’ll hold onto her.”

“Are we keeping her, dad?” 

Sam rolls his eyes and ignores Tony completely. 

All of the team is waiting in the common room when they get upstairs. June is clinging to him for dear life and gets upset when he goes to readjust her, so he holds onto her just as tightly albeit carefully. He can tell that everyone is doing their best not to crowd around when sets his eyes on them and he thanks them silently for it; the last thing June needs is to be scared again. 

“This is June,” Tony says. “She is our new baby.”

“Tony,” Pepper says warily. 

“Someone left her in front of the tower with a note,” Sam explains better. “They can’t care for her anymore so they kind of… assumed being the good guys, we could.”

The silence in the room perfectly reflects the confusion Sam feels. In a way, he’s happy that the parent realized they couldn’t give June a good life, but he’s also terrified. Having a small child in a place full of superheroes is a dangerous mix, especially because said superheroes know little to nothing about child care. 

Sam sighs and looks around at everyone, his eyes falling on Bucky. Bucky has a soft expression on his face and is smiling slightly at the two of them. He looks perfectly content and almost… excited? It’s surprising considering the fact that Bucky has never mentioned liking children before. 

“We should bring her to the compound,” Bucky says. “It’s not safe for her here.” 

“Since when do you care about safety?” Tony asks, his eyes narrowed. 

Bucky grinds his teeth but ignores him. “People attack this place all the time, we need somewhere where she can be safe and you know the compound is the safest.”

Tony crosses his arms and avoids eye contact with Bucky. Sam knows how much he hates when he has to agree with him but there’s no denying how good an idea it is. “Who’s going to stay with her?”

“Me,” both Sam and Bucky say at the same time. Bucky bites his lip to hide his smile but Sam can tell it’s there all the same. 

“Robocop can go,” Tony replies evenly. “But we need cap here in case anything happens.”

Just to explore the idea of Sam possibly parting with June, he pulls away slightly and she starts to sniffle. He immediately brings her back to him and looks over at Tony with his eyebrow raised. 

“So that’s settled,” Bucky says smugly. 

-

With the resources at their disposal and the time they have, it takes nothing to set up things for June to be delivered to the compound. Getting Sam and Bucky’s stuff together is a bit more of a hassle because they’re not entirely sure what they’re supposed to bring or how long they’ll even be staying there. 

Bucky takes June while Sam packs and much to their surprise, she takes to Bucky as well as she did Sam. He immediately starts cooing at her in a way that makes her giggle and it makes Sam smile. Truthfully he spends a little bit of time watching the two of them interact before he goes to pack because he can’t help himself. 

Seeing Bucky so in the zone with June makes his chest ache in the best way. Something about seeing his boyfriend- well, almost boyfriend- with a kid is absolutely magical. 

The two of them are in an odd state right now. Sam finally told Bucky how he feels and Bucky kissed him, but they haven’t done much more than that. They’ve been acting the same as they always have, so Sam has been a bit confused by it. He really likes Bucky but making another move after he made the first is a bit nerve wracking, which is why immediately agreeing to raise a baby together is more than a little surprising. 

  
All that really matters right now is that June is given a good home, not his relationship status. He’s determined to give June the best life he can until they figure out what to do about her despite his limited knowledge of childcare.

When he comes back into the common room and finds June sleeping on Bucky’s chest, well that’s something he’ll love getting used to. 


	2. 2

The compound is by far the safest place the Avengers have as a team, at least in the US. They have safe houses scattered throughout the world thanks to Tony’s wealth and a safety net in Wakanda courtesy of T’Challa’s relationship with Steve and Bucky. The compound is a few hours away from the Avengers tower and nestled away in the middle of the woods, with acres of solitude and safety around it. 

Bringing June there is the perfect idea. Sure the two of them will miss communal life with the rest of the Avengers but her safety comes first. It’s kind of amazing how quickly they’ve all decided to take are of her first and foremost. Even tony has decided to dedicate a good portion of his budget to giving June everything she could possibly want or need. June still gravitates towards Sam and Bucky mostly but she’s getting used to the others quicker than they expected her to. 

On the day of their departure for the compound, Tony gives Sam his choice of all of his cars. Despite wanting to choose something cool and outrageous just for the feel of it, he chooses a nice SUV. Happy puts the car seat inside and they strap June in, Bucky sliding into the backseat with her while Sam slides into the drivers seat. 

“So basically, the directions to the compound are already installed. You barely have to drive,” Tony says. “Or you could just take a jet and be there in five minutes.”

“The drive will be nice and June is too young to fly,” Sam replies. 

“For someone who flies you sure are boring.”

“June-bug, uncle Tony is being a bit of a jerk,” Bucky says and offers her her bottle. She reaches out for it and laughs like it’s hilarious which makes him laugh too. 

Not even Tony can ignore how cute June is; he smiles and rolls his eyes before waving the three of them off. “Get out of my tower.”

“With pleasure,” Sam says and smiles sweetly at him, then drives to the exit of the parking garage. 

-

The drive to the compound is actually quite relaxing. Sam pretends that he doesn’t notice drones following them or Tony using the navigation system to pry. It’s sweet of him to care that much about them getting there safely- that’s at least what he’s determined Tony’s motives to be. He stopped actively surveilling Bucky a while ago, but one never knows with him. 

“I’ve been reading up on what the development of a six month old is supposed to be like and man they’re really just discovering the entire world at this age,” Bucky says, breaking the silence. “She’s gonna start walking soon.”

“How do we know she hasn’t already?”

“Fair point,” he replies, sounding worried. “In the past few days she’s been with us she’s been crawling around but she hasn’t stood up at all. Could we have missed it somehow?”

“I doubt that; we’ve been watching her like a hawk.”

“Sam, bird puns.”

“I don’t think that that counts as a pun,” Sam says. Much to everyone’s surprise and eventual disturbance, Sam is the one who makes bird jokes more than anyone else. He holds a sort of contest internally with himself- if he can make a certain amount of puns and jokes a week, he gets a cheat day. But he has the opposite thing going on with Bucky; every time he makes one in his presence he has to give him a dollar. 

“You owe me and June a dollar.”

“Each?”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t have a sizeable pay check, Tweety. I’ve seen your pay stub.”

Sam snorts and shakes his head at Bucky’s ridiculousness. “Why am I giving June money? She’s too young to do anything with it.”

“College fund.”

College. 

Oh god, he realized, one day she’s going to be old enough to go to college. They’ll have to see her off and let her go explore the world on her own. It’s a terrifying realization to make, that one day she’ll be an adult, but sobering as well. They really have to raise her right so that she becomes a capable adult and it’s on them now. 

“You look like you’re about to pass out,” Bucky says. “Are you okay to be driving right now?”

“I’m fine, just surprised.” 

Realizing the crushing weight of responsibility is always a bit of a surprise, really. 

“She’s gonna be an effort but one that worth it,” Bucky murmurs. “Our June-bug is already worth it.” 

Hearing Bucky already so smitten with June really does something to him. He hasn’t heard Bucky genuinely excited about something in the longest time; it’s kind of beautiful to see. He never expected his excitement and happiness to come back over a child though. 

The rest of the car ride is relatively quiet because June falls asleep and neither of them want to risk waking her. When the gates of the compound open and they drive in, Steve is waiting to greet them. 

Steve has been staying by himself at the compound since his retirement started— in between travelling the world, that is. He’s grown accustomed to civilian life quite easily and everyone, including both Sam and Bucky, is incredibly happy for him. After everything with Thanos and Zemo, he’s more than earned it. 

“I see you’ve brought company,” Steve says quietly when they get out of the car. “Can I see her?” 

“You’ve never been good with children, Stevie,” Bucky says playfully. “Since when are you interested in them?”

“I can’t support my best friends in their efforts to be fathers?” 

“Not without raising a considerable amount of suspicion.” 

“I can’t even describe how inconsiderate and hurtful that is,” Steve says, fake hurt in his voice. 

Sam smiles a little and pulls Steve into a tight hug. “Nice to see you, man. How have you been?”

“I’ve been very good! I’ve been going to museums all over Europe lately and the art— Sam it’s so amazing.”

“I’m really happy to hear that.” 

June starts to babble in her carrier and Bucky babbles back at her, surprising both Steve and Sam. Bucky looks up at them and shrugs, “She wanted to be part of the conversation.”

-

As it turns out, Tony is incredibly efficient when it comes to construction and design. That mixed with Steve’s eye for colour and patterns creates a knock out room for June. She has everything she could ever want in a neat little package— well not little, considering they have their own wing. 

Steve has painted a beautiful mural on one of her walls and the other has a beautiful bay window; it looks very old fashioned in comparison to the rest of the compound, but it’s lovely. 

Her crib is painted lavender and outfitted with only the safest blankets and sheets, the rest of the room matches the lavender colour scheme in subtle ways as well. She has toys that are neatly organized but absolutely everywhere and even a small library set up. It’s amazing to think of how fast it was all thrown together considering the outcome. 

June falls back to sleep during their tour of the newly renovated wing, so they put her down for a nap in her room. They each have a watch with a baby monitor connected so they’ll know exactly when she wakes up just to be safe. “Tony thought of everything,” Sam says. 

Bucky nods but there’s worry in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried that she might grow up missing something,” he admits. “What if she knows what happened to her?”

“She’s too young to know,” he says, trying to ease his worries. “We can give her a good life, baby.”

Bucky blushes and smiles at him. “You called me baby,” he says and leans forward to kiss him. It’s their second kiss ever, but it feels as amazing and shocking as the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading this and supporting me, comments and kudos are so treasured. 
> 
> I also have writing commissions open and I am accepting ko-if tips as well! My work hours were cut so this is kind of essential for survival unfortunately so anything helps <3 here is my[ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lesbianmars) Where you can find information on my commissions and/or tips! Feel free to leave me suggestions for what you might like to see in the tips section or on my [tumblr](https://lesbianhozier.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my brand new chaptered sambucky fic lol <3 I'm very excited to be writing this one because who doesn't love domestic avengers anyway! Comments and kudos are so appreciated, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also I've recently opened up writing commissions, more information can be found [HERE](https://ko-fi.com/lesbianmars) as well as possible ko-fi donations if you're interested. I also have a rebloggable post on my [HERE](https://lesbianhozier.tumblr.com/post/638169777164238848/writing-commissions-are-now-open-im-mars-and-im) so please reblog if you can <3 thank you so much for everything you do for me by simply reading my work!
> 
> \- Mars


End file.
